Music START!
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Chloe, Aubrey and Beca's school are on hiatus and they need to attract more students. With the help of the first years, second years and third years, they'll do anything for their school. (Bechloe and Stemily X3)
1. A new start

Chloe was sleeping and she was almost going to be late for her first day as a second year in barden.

"Chloe!" Someone called from outside of the window.

Chloe was still sleeping and suddenly her sister, Aya, woke her up.

"Wake up! Beca and Aubrey are waiting for you outside. You're so lazy." Aya groaned as she was poking Chloe's forehead.

Aya rolled her eyes and dragged Chloe to the floor.

Chloe fell to the floor and groaned "let me sleep."

"Chloe, you'll be late for your first day as a second year. Get up and shower." her mom scolded.

Chloe immediately opened her eyes and panicked "oh my god. It's my first day and I'm going to be late."

Chloe went to the shower and took a bath after she took a bath she took one slice of toast and puts it in her mouth and left.

"Chloe, you're late as usual." Beca scoffed.

Chloe chuckled nervously and said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just overslept that's all."

Beca glared at her and scolded "you shouldn't really oversleep, Chloe. You know, we're the ones waiting for you."

Aubrey chuckled nervously and said shyly "Beca, you shouldn't really be harsh on Chloe. She'll improve her sleeping habits."

Chloe pouted and whined "you're both treating me like a child."

"It's because you act like one." Beca scoffed.

When Chloe was about to say something they already arrived at Barden.

"We're here." Chloe squealed.

...

"Hey, Chloe." Raelin, one of Chloe's friends, greeted.

Chloe smiled and greeted "hey, Raelin."

Chloe was walking when suddenly she saw an interesting flier.

"Wh-what?!" Chloe shrieked.

Beca and Aubrey saw her and joined her and Beca asked curiously "what's going on?"

When Beca glanced at the flier, Beca's eyes widened and Chloe suddenly fainted.

...

When Chloe woke up she asked with a tired tone "wh-what happened?"

Aubrey giggled and said "well, you fainted."

"Why the hell did I faint?" Chloe asked curiously.

Aubrey sighed deeply and said "the school's closing this year."

Chloe widened her eyes and got teary eyed and asked "why? Why is the school closing?"

"We're getting lesser students so, the school will decide to not accept freshmen next year." Beca explained.

Chloe frowned and said "then the freshmen today wouldn't have anyone younger than them next year...can't we do anything?"

Aubrey shook her head slowly and said "my mom has decided. Nothing's going to change her mind."

Chloe became sad and Beca said "cheer up, Chlo. Let's go home."

Chloe nodded and took her bag and went home with Aubrey and Beca but Chloe forgot something.

"Uh...you two go ahead. I left something important in the classroom." Chloe said nervously.

Beca shook her head and smiled and said "typical Chloe. Sure, we'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and went inside the building and went to the classroom and got the thing she forgot and suddenly she heard music from the music room and heard someone singing while playing the piano.

Chloe peeked a little from the door and she saw a brunette playing the piano while singing.

...

(Verge by Owl city feat. Aloe Blacc)

Out on the verge of the rest of our lives tonight  
Top of the world and we're dressed to the nines tonight  
Edge of the earth and we're touching the sky tonight  
Out on the verge of the rest of our lives

...

After the song the brunette noticed Chloe clapping at her.

The brunette blushed and Chloe went in and squealed "you're so talented."

"Who are you and why are you here?" The brunette scoffed.

Chloe chuckled nervously and said "oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Chloe Beale, a second year. I was just passing by but I couldn't help but listen to how beautiful you sing."

The brunette blushed and crossed her arms and scoffed "thank you but, you're a creep."

Chloe smiled nervously and said "no I'm not. Now, tell me who you are?"

"Why do you want to know?" The brunette asked with an annoyed tone.

The brunette took her bag and and left and Chloe immediately followed her.

"You're a freshman, right?" Chloe asked with a smile and the brunette just shrugged.

"Say, the song you were singing did you write it?" Chloe asked curiously.

The brunette just nodded and said "I compose music. There. You got your information. Now, leave me alone."

The brunette stormed off and left Chloe standing there alone.

...

Chloe went home and saw Aya looking at a flier.

"Hey, Aya, what's that?" Chloe asked curiously.

Aya looked at Chloe and said "this is going to be the school I'll be enrolling."

Chloe widened her eyes and asked in shock "what?! You're not enrolling in Barden?!"

Her mom passed by and Chloe stopped her and said "mom, Aya isn't going to Barden."

"I can choose where I want to enroll, Chloe." Aya scoffed.

"She's right, Chloe. Besides, Barden is closing and it's Aya's choice to pick whatever school she wants." Her mom said as she left.

Chloe took the flier and the school was called "Starlight high" and it was perfect.

Chloe noticed three girls on the flier and asked Aya "who are they?"

Aya rolled her eyes and answered "they're an idol group called A-Rise. They're the most popular school idols around. How could you not know them?"

Chloe's eyes began to shine and muttered "idols? Maybe that's it..."

A/N: yeah...I'm back XD I don't if this'll interest some of you but glad you all enjoyed it X3 please leave your thoughts and stuff and I'll see you all in the next chapter :3


	2. Let's start being idols!

Chloe woke up early the next morning and went and she did all her morning stuff and wore her uniform on.

"Mom, I'm going now." Chloe said as she ran downstairs and grabbed toast.

Charlotte, her mom, was surprised that Chloe was this early to leave.

"What's the rush, Chloe?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, I'll stop the school from closing so, I have to be early." Chloe said as she grabbed her bag.

Charlotte just smiled and shook her head and said "you can do it, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and left the house and saw Beca and Aubrey stopping by.

"You're pretty early, Chloe." Aubrey said.

Chloe chuckled and said "well, I'll stop the school from closing and I know how to do it."

Beca and Aubrey looked at each other with nervousness and just followed Chloe.

"How will you stop the school from closing?" Aubrey asked as she placed her bag on her chair and went to Chloe's seat.

Chloe took out the flier she got from Aya and showed it to them.

"Starlight high has some sort of idol group and it makes them attract new enrollees." Chloe explained.

Beca raised her eyebrow and groaned "don't tell me you'll build an idol group."

Chloe pouted and begged "please, Beca. I can't do this alone."

Aubrey stayed silent and Chloe turned to Aubrey and begged "please, Aubrey..."

Aubrey sighed and said nervously "I'm not really good at singing...or dancing."

Chloe pouted and Beca nodded and scoffed "yeah. Like Aubrey said...we're not good at singing or dancing."

Chloe sighed and Aubrey felt bad and said with a shrug "I guess I'll think about it."

Chloe grinned and hugged Aubrey and Beca said "I'm still not going."

...

Student council room.

"Say, Eli, aren't you going to do anything to save the school?" The vice president, Neptune, asked.

Eli stared outside the window and sighed "the principal already decided...there's no changing her mind."

Neptune picked a card and said "don't worry...you're not the only one who'll do something about this."

Eli looked at her best friend and sighed "not your stupid cards again, Neptune."

Neptune smirked and ignored Eli.

...

It was recess and Chloe tried to find the brunette from before and went to the first year classroom.

"Uh...excuse me..." Chloe said shyly.

A short haired girl came to her and asked "hello, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a brunette who plays the piano and-" but Chloe got cut off and the short haired girl said "oh. You mean Emily? Well, she's in the music room."

Chloe nodded and said "thank you." And went to the music room.

...

When Chloe got to the music room she saw Emily packing her bags.

"Hello Emily, are you done playing?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Emily glared at her and sighed "not you again. Why are you here?"

"Well, I need to ask you if you want to become a school idol." Chloe said politely.

Emily blushed and scoffed "I don't want to. Besides, I'm not interested in being one."

Emily left and Chloe sighed in defeat.

...

It was time to go home and Beca went to the archery club.

Chloe's words keep echoing in her head and she kept missing the target.

"Beca, I think you should go home. You need to rest." A girl from the club said.

Beca puts her bow and arrow down and packed up and left.

"Should I try becoming an idol?" Beca asked herself as she was walking home.

...

Chloe was walking home when she suddenly passed by the school Aya liked...starlight high.

Starlight high was a big school. It had elevatory and it looked almost like a building. It even has a huge TV on the it.

Chloe tried to look at the screen and it was the idol group called A-rise.

Chloe was speechless at their performance. They were beautiful, talented and great. No wonder people would like to enroll here.

"They're awesome." Chloe muttered.

Suddenly a cloaked person came and said "of course they are. They're the number one school idols."

Chloe looked at her and nodded and went home.

...

When Chloe got home she watched some of the performances from A-rise and each video was perfect.

Chloe smiled and squealed "I'm going to practice some steps tomorrow. I'm so excited."

...

The next morning at school Eli and Neptune went to the principal's office and complained.

"Ma'm let me and the student council prevent the school from closing. It's unfair." Eli said.

The principal, Dianne, said "what's done is done and you wouldn't change my mind."

Eli was in the verge of crying and Neptune said "the second years are doing something. Why can't we do anything?"

Dianne took her glasses off and said "the second years can do what they want because they're not complaining to me."

Eli and Neptune sighed in defeat and left.

...

Chloe was determined to practice at the rooftop so she did.

Chloe began dancing and felt the song flowing in her body.

What she didn't know was that Aubrey and Beca were peeking on her.

"We should help her, Beca." Aubrey suggested.

Beca looked at Aubrey and sighed "I guess. But, like you said. We're not good at singing and dancing."

"You wouldn't know unless you try, Beca. This is for the school after all." Aubrey said with a smile.

Beca nodded in agreement and opened the door and noticed that Chloe slipped and fell to the ground.

"That hurts." Chloe groaned.

Beca went to her and helped her up.

"Why are you guys here?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Why, we're here to help you of course. We are friends, Chloe. We do everything together." Beca said as she hugged Chloe.

Chloe smiled and had tears in her eyes and said "thank you, guys."

Aubrey giggled and hugged the both of them and said "Beca's right, Chloe. We wouldn't let you do this alone."

...

Chloe, Beca and Aubrey went to the student council's room and tried to make a club.

"And what's the purpose of this club?" Eli asked sternly.

"It's to help stop the school, president." Chloe answered.

Neptune smiled and Eli asked "how many members do you have?"

"Three." Chloe answered.

Eli sighed and said "sorry. You have to at least have 6 members in the group."

Chloe froze and Neptune said "well, if you'll get six members...you can make it. It won't be that hard."

Chloe smiled and said "we'll get back to you when we have six members."

Chloe dragged Beca and Aubrey out of the room and made fliers and placed one on the bulletin board.

"Uh...what's the name of our group?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe widened her eyes and said nervously "I haven't actually thought of any..."

Beca groaned "you made a plan without even thinking it through?"

Chloe laughed nervously and Beca shook her head.

Chloe had a suggestion and said "we should let the first years and third years pick. Maybe they'll have lots of suggestions."

...

Chloe placed a box and it said "group name suggestions." And it was beside the bulletin board.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" Raelin asked as she looked closer to what Chloe's doing.

"Well, I'm taking name suggestions for my idol group and I would like some suggestions from the students here."

Chloe answered.

Raelin nodded and said "good luck, Chloe. Our section will support you, Aubrey and Beca till the end."

With that Raelin left and Chloe was done arranging.

"There. All done." Chloe said as she left and went to her classroom.

...

A girl with glasses saw a poster and it said "join the idol club."

The girl kept looking and suddenly Blanc surprised her.

"Hey, Vert." Blanc said as she surprised Vert from behind.

Vert jumped and said angrily "don't do that to me, Blanc."

Blanc laughed mischievously and asked "so, what club are you getting? You know, you said you would join the track team with me."

Vert laughed nervously and said "I'll think about it..."

Blanc took a look at the poster and asked "you're not going to join the idol group, are you?"

Vert said immediately "n-no. I'm shy and not that great. I wouldn't be accepted."

Blanc grinned and said "I know you want to join the group, Vert."

Suddenly Emily passed by and took a look at the poster and left.

Blanc noticed Emily and said to Vert "that new kid isn't talking to us very much."

"Leave her alone, Blanc. I'm sure she's going through stuff..." Vert said.

...

Emily went to the music room at the end of school and played the piano.

Chloe's words echoed and Emily keeps shaking it off.

"Forget about what that second year said, Emily." Emily said to herself.

Emily kept checking the door to see if Chloe's there but unfortunately she didn't come.

...

 **A/N: long ass chapter I know XD leave your thoughts (if you want X3) and yes. This has lots of OC stuff but that's just how it is X3**


End file.
